Pokémonreise
by Nikoru-chanZ
Summary: Aalso, hier gehts um Teenies, die in der Pokemonwelt leben und dort auf eine Reise gehen. (Also ganz á la Ash und Co. Nur mit anderen Charakteren und MEINS IS VIEL BESSER... *g*)


"Hey, hier! Hunduster!" schrie Aka und pfiff laut. Hunduster sprang begeistert in die Luft und rannte auf seinen vier Pfoten schnell auf seine Trainerin zu. "Hunduster" bellte er und umkreiste Aka. "Ja, ja, reicht wieder" beruhigte Aka ihren Freund und streichelte sein schwarzes Fell. "Wir müssen langsam wieder gehen" bemerkte sie und schulterte ihren Rucksack. Sie sah in die Seitentasche. "Heute noch keinen Pokéball verbraucht. Sandra wird sich totlachen" stöhnte sie und schloss sie wieder. Sie sah auf Hunduster, der sich bei dem Wort "totlachen" wie auf Kommando auf dem Boden wälzte. "Hoffnungsloser Fall" meinte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm, Hunduster, wir gehen jetzt. Vielleicht treffen wir unterwegs noch ein Feuerpokémon" gab sie glücklich zu bedenken. Hunduster bellte noch einmal seinen Namen und rannte vor. Als sie auf Route 44 waren, hörten sie eine Stimme: "Gary, hallo? Wo bist du?" Sie beeilten sich um zu der schreienden Person zu gelangen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die schreiende Person ein Mädchen war. "Gary" schrie sie weiter. "Hallo? Kann es sein, dass du jemanden suchst, der Gary heißt?" wollte Aka wissen, als sie auf das Mädchen zuging. "Ja, hast du ihn gesehen? Er hat so braune hoch stehende Haare" erklärte sie schnell. "Nein, sorry. Vielleicht kann mein Hunduster ihn finden" schlug sie stolz vor. "Du hast ein Hunduster?" wollte das Mädchen bewundernd wissen. Aka nickte nur. "Wow, ich leider nicht. Gary sagt, Hunduster sind schwer zu fangen" meinte sie und ging in die Hocke um das Pokémon besser zu sehen. Dann stand sie wieder auf. "Ich muss jetzt Gary weitersuchen. Also dann, man sieht sich" sagte das Mädchen und ging wieder. "Wenn dieser Gary stark ist, müsste er wahrscheinlich im Silberberg sein" schrie sie ihr noch nach. "Gary? Kennst du einen Gary?" fragte Aka Hunduster. Dieser sah sie nur schräg von der Seite an. "Also nicht. Mich hat das jetzt auf eine Idee gebracht. Wir gehen jetzt zum Silberberg. Da gibt's Ponita. Ich kann nicht ohne ein Pokémon nach Hause kommen" erklärte sie Hunduster und machte sich auf den Weg zur Route 28. Doch da sie jetzt keine Lust auf herum latschen hatte, holte sie einen Pokéball heraus. "Komm, Panzaeron" schrie sie und ein silberner Stahlvogel flog aus dem Ball. "Los, bring uns zum Silberberg, Panzaeron" forderte Aka und strich ihm über seinen stählernen Flügel. Es legte seinen Flügel auf den Boden und machte sich aufstiegbereit. "Komm Süßer, du gehst wieder rein, ich hol dich am Silberberg wieder raus" sagte sie zu Hunduster und zog einen Pokéball heraus. Hunduster jaulte kurz und verschwand dann. "Los geht's" schrie Aka kampflustig und stieg auf Panzaeron. Dieser erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog recht schnell zum Silberberg. Als sie vor dessen Pokécenter angekommen waren, stieg Aka wieder ab. "Danke, alter Freund" sagte sie und Panzaeron verschwand in seinem Pokéball. Hunduster hingegen sprang aufgeregt aus seinem heraus. "Komm, wir müssen die Anderen mal wieder 'ne Pflege gönnen" meinte sie und öffnete die Tür zum Pokécenter. "Hallo" begrüßte sie die Allgemeinheit, als sie eintrat. Sie ging zu Schwester Joy. "Willkommen im Pokémoncenter. Wir heilen deine Pokémon und machen sie wieder fit" sagte diese und lächelte freundlich. "Bitte heilen" bat Aka und streckte Schwester Joy vier Pokébälle entgegen, als diese sagte: "Okay, wir benötigen deine Pokémon". Hunduster sprang auf die Theke und in die Arme von Joy. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte sich Schwester Joy wieder zu Aka und gab ihr die Pokébälle und Hunduster zurück. "Danke! Deine Pokémon sind wieder topfit. Komm jederzeit wieder vorbei" verabschiedete sie sich dann und wandte sich einem jungen Mann zu, der braune, hoch stehende Haare hatte. "Hey, heißt du zufällig Gary?" wollte Aka von ihm wissen. "Ja, warum?" fragte dieser. "Ein braunhaariges Mädchen hat dich gesucht" gab sie ihm Bescheid. Er nickte nur und ging aus dem Pokémoncenter heraus. "Unhöfliche Gestalt" meinte sie dann und ging ebenfalls aus dem Gebäude. Sie ging durch das Gras und schlich sich so in der Gegend herum. Dann sah sie vor einem großen Baum ein Ponita, welches sich gerade über einen Beerenbaum hermachte. Es wieherte zufrieden und trottete zum nächsten Baum. "Los, Hunduster, greif es an, ich möchte es mir fangen" befahl Aka leise. Hunduster nickte und pirschte sich dem Pokémon langsam an. "Meditation" flüsterte sie ihm zu. Dieser ließ sich einige Meter vor Ponita nieder und steigerte seine Angriffskraft. "Los, Finte" sagte Aka dann. Hunduster sprang urplötzlich aus dem Gras und griff an. Ponita fiel erschrocken zu Boden. Doch es raffte sich wieder auf und schoss einen Feuerstrahl ab. "Hey cool, es kann schon Flammenwurf" schrie Aka begeistert. "Los, Ruckzuckhieb" befahl Aka dann. Hunduster griff an und Ponita wieherte schwach. "Yes" meinte Aka und holte einen Pokéball heraus. "Los, Pokéball, Ponita, du gehörst mir" schrie sie und warf den Ball auf Ponita. Ponita jedoch ging nicht, wie geplant in den Pokéball, denn ein anderes Pokémon kam heraus. "Ähm, Mist, Panzaeron, zurück. Jetzt aber." Sie griff nach einem neuen Pokéball aus ihrem Rucksack und warf diesen noch einmal auf Ponita. Jetzt ging es hinein. Der Pokéball wackelte noch fünf Sekunden, bis ein erleichterndes dumpfes Geräusch aus dem Ball kam. "Yes, ich habe ein Ponita" freute sich Aka und hob die beiden geworfenen Pokébälle vom Boden auf. "Nicht schlecht" lobte sie eine tiefe Stimme. "Danke" meinte Aka und drehte sich um. "Das Mädchen und Gary" rief sie aus. "Hast du ihn gefunden?" wollte sie wissen. Das Mädchen nickte. "Wie du das Ponita gefangen hast ist echt gut", gab Gary zu. "Tja, was ein Hunduster nicht alles kann" meinte sie und sah auf ihren Freund hinab. "Ich habe vorhin Holzkohle von einem Trainer bekommen. Ich sehe dir an, dass du mehr Begeisterung an Feuerpokémon hast, wie ich" meinte Gary und überreichte Aka einen Beutel voller Holzkohle. Aka nahm es etwas verwirrt an. "Danke" murmelte sie und steckte den Beutel in ihren Rucksack. "Ich geh mal wieder nach Hause. Kommst du dann nach, Sarah?" wollte er wissen. "Ich muss noch zu Professor Lind" erklärte Sarah. "Ich muss ihm was von Opa bringen." Gary nickte. "Gut, komm dann nach" meinte er und drehte sich um. Er zog seinen Pokéball aus der Hosentasche und rief: "Los, Tauboss, zurück nach Vertania". Tauboss gurrte. Als Gary auf seinem Rücken war, rief er Sarah noch zu: "Ach ja, richte Jasmin nen Gruß von mir aus, wenn du sie siehst." Und grinsend flog er weg. Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Richtung des Pokécenters. Als sie vor ihm angekommen war, öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinein. Da Aka gerade nichts Besseres zu tun wusste, ging sie auch hinein. Außerdem wollte sie ihr frisch gefangenes Ponita heilen lassen. Wieder hielt Schwester Joey ihre Willkommensrede und Sarah gab ihren Pokéball ab. "Was? Du hast nur ein Pokémon?" wollte Aka erstaunt wissen. "Ähm, ja" meinte Sarah kleinlaut und steckte ihren Pokéball ein. "Machen wir mal einen kleinen Pokémonkampf?" fragte Aka. "Mit mir? Nee" dankte Sarah ab. "Hast du Angst vor mir?" fragte Aka siegessicher. "Eigentlich nicht, aber wenn du willst, kannst du es als Angst nehmen. Ich muss mein Pokémon noch trainieren" erklärte sie. "Das kannst du ja in einem Kampf mit mir" meinte Aka überzeugend. "Später mal, okay?" schlug Sarah vor. Aka zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Okay" stimmte sie dann zu. "Wohin gehst du jetzt?" wollte Aka dann von Sarah wissen. "Ach, keinen Plan. Ich mach wahrscheinlich mal nen Rundgang in Johto" meinte diese. "Aha, vielleicht laufen wir uns ja dann irgendwann mal wieder über den Weg. Ich muss zu meiner Mutter Sandra. Sie ist die Arenaleiterin von Ebenholz City" erklärte Aka. "Aha" meinte Sarah unbeeindruckt. "Das ist doch cool, oder?" meinte Aka. "Mhm" nickte Sarah. "Drachenpokémon sind cool, aber nicht mein Favorit" meinte Sarah. "Meiner auch nicht. Ich mag Feuerpokémon" gab Aka bekannt. "Tut mir Leid, ich will echt nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich muss jetzt wieder weiter. Okay?" fragte Sarah. "Ja, klar" meinte Aka ungetrübt und holte Panzaeron aus seinem Pokéball. "Wir fliegen dann mal nach Ebenholz. Wenn du mich suchst, findest du mich in der Drachenhöhle. Frag nach Aka" sagte sie und flog auf Panzaeron weg. Sarah machte sich auf dem Weg zum Empfang der Liga. "Hallo Sarah" begrüßte sie der Empfänger. "Hi" sagte Sarah. "Ist mein Opa vorbeigekommen?" wollte sie wissen. "Nein, leider nicht. Wohin des Weges?" wollte er wissen. "Ach ich lauf ein bisschen in Johto rum. Was es da alles gibt. Hat Gary wieder die Top Vier geschafft?" fragte Sarah weiter. "Weiß ich nicht. Er ist jedenfalls gerade nach Vertania gedüst" erzählte er. "Auch gut. Ich geh dann mal weiter. Bis dann" verabschiedete sie sich und ging zur Tür hinaus. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass, wenn sie den Weg hier nach Johto wollte, jemanden mit Surfer brauchte. "Mist" dachte sie sich und ging wieder zur Empfangshalle. Dann ging sie zur rechten Seitentür hinaus. Sie war auf der Route 22, die nach Vertania City führte. Nach einem 5-Minuten-Lauf war sie dort angekommen und ging in die Arena. Dort sah sie hinten Gary stehen. "Hey Brüderchen, ich will dich nicht beunruhigen, aber ich kann deinem Schatzilein keinen Gruß ausrichten, weil ich nicht nach Johto komm. Du hast noch mein Ticket für den Magnetzug, weil du deine ja nicht gefunden hast." Gary zuckte mit seinen Augenbrauen und holte seinen Geldbeutel heraus. Dann gab er Sarah das Ticket. "Dankeschön" meinte Sarah und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Als sie draußen war, meinte sie, es wäre an der Zeit, ihr Pokémon mal wieder an die Luft zu lassen. Sie holte ihren Pokéball aus dem Rucksack und warf ihn hoch. "Raichu, komm raus an die frische Luft" sagte sie und ein Raichu sprang aus dem Ball. "Rai" gab es von sich und lachte fröhlich. Sarah lächelte Raichu an. "Komm, wir gehen zum Magnetzug" schlug Sarah vor. "Oder ich bring dir Fliegen bei" dachte sie weiter. Raichu sah Sarah komisch an. "Vergiss es" wehrte sie dann ab und ging weiter. Als sie bei Route 3 war, sah sie auf einmal ein Pokémon. Es war ein Rattfratz. "Raichu, dir würde mal n bisschen Training gut tun, was meinst du?" sie zeigte auf das Rattfratz. "Los, Raichu. Rückkehr" befahl sie. Raichu rief einige Male: "Rai, Rai - chu" und griff Rattfratz mit einem gewaltigen Stoß an. "Rattfratz" quietschte das kleine Pokémon und zog sich zurück. "Super Raichu", lobte Sarah ihr Pokémon und gab ihm eine Beere. Raichu bedankte sich mit einem doppelten Salto und sprang fröhlich auf seinem Schwanz herum. "Weiter geht's" forderte Sarah auf und bog um eine Ecke. "Hey, schau mal. Da ist der Mondberg" sagte sie und zeigte auf einen Höhleneingang. "Rai" meinte Raichu und rannte auf den Berg zu. Wieder in Johto. Aka war inzwischen in der Arena von Ebenholz City. "Saaaaandraaaa" rief sie durch die Arena. "Kindchen, Kindchen, was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wolltest nach neuen Pokémon suchen" meinte sie und wandte sich von einem Herausforderer ab. "Ja, ich hab halt n Ponita gefangen" erklärte sie. "Auch gut. Geh jetzt trainieren" meinte Sandra. "Dragonir, Drachenwut" sagte sie dann zu ihrem Dragonir. Aka ging aus der Arena und zog einen Pokéball heraus. "Los, Marill, Surfer" sagte sie zu der blauen Wassermaus und hing sich hinter sie. "Immer werde ich nass, wenn ich zur Drachenhöhle will" beschwerte sie sich und glitt mit Marill durch das Wasser. Als sie auf der anderen Seite angekommen war, wurde sie von einem alten Mann begrüßt. "Hallo Aka, mal wieder zum trainieren da?" Aka nickte. "Sind die Zwillinge da?" wollte sie wissen. "Ja, wie immer" erklärte er und ging zur Seite, damit Aka passieren konnte. Sie surfte noch eine Weile planlos auf dem Wasser rum, bis sie die Zwillinge sah. Die beiden winkten Aka zu. "Kampf gefällig?" wollte Aka wissen. Die Zwillinge nickten und zückten ihre Pokébälle. Aka sprang auf festen Boden und warf einen Pokéball. "Los geht's, Hunduster" schrie sie. Der eine Zwilling, Nina, zog einen Pokéball heraus und es erschien ein Dratini. "Los, Drachenwut" sagten Nina und ihre Zwillingsschwester Tina. Hunduster jaulte auf. "Läuterfeuer" befahl Aka und ihr Hunduster sperrte sein Maul auf und ein großes Feuer brach um Dratini aus. "Yes, es brennt" freute sich Aka. "Oh nein" jammerten die Zwillinge im Chor und riefen Dratini zurück. "Wir haben heute keine Lust zu kämpfen" beschwerten sich die beiden und drehten sich um. Sie gaben Aka 1000 Pokédollar. "Danke" grinste Aka und ging weiter. Inzwischen war Sarah aus dem Mondberg wieder draußen. Sie hatte ungefähr 5 Piepi gesehen, welche einen Mondstein in der Hand trugen. Immer wieder rannte Raichu den Piepi nach, doch da diese sehr scheu waren, verschwanden sie schnell wieder in einer Nische. Jetzt war sie endlich auf Route 4, welche vom Mondberg nach Azuria City führte. "Gleich sind wir in Azuria City" beruhigte Sarah Raichu. "Rai" meinte dieser und trottete so vor Sarah her. Dann entdeckte Sarah am Ende der Route Treppen. "Hey, wir sind da" meinte sie glücklich und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Raichu rannte ihr schnell hinterher. Als die beiden die Treppen heruntergesprungen waren, konnten sie schon die große Arena von Azuria City sehen. "Lauter Wasserpokémon, denkst du, du würdest mit ihnen fertig werden?" wollte Sarah von ihrem Raichu wissen. Dieses nickte zuverlässig und lachte. "Du denkst, du würdest mit Misty fertig werden? Das glaubst doch auch nur du. Sie und ihre Wasserpokémon sind stärker, als du dir vorstellen kannst" warnte sie ein älterer Herr. "Ich hatte es auch gar nicht vor, in die Arena zu gehen. Ich hab nur mit meinem Pokémon geredet" meinte Sarah und sah den Mann an. "Ich hätte wohl auch Angst vor der besten Trainerin, wenn es um Wasserpokémon geht" gab er zu. "Machst du hier Werbung für die Arena?" wollte Sarah wissen. Der Mann wurde rot und drehte sich weg. Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und ging in das Pokémoncenter, welches vor der Arena stand. Sie ging zur Theke und gab ihr Raichu, welches nun wieder im Pokéball war, zum Heilen ab. Sie bekam es wie gewohnt in einigen Sekunden wieder zurück. Als sie aus dem Pokémoncenter hinaus ging, bemerkte sie einen Mann, der ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. War das nicht einer des Team Rockets? Er ging schnurstracks auf sie zu. Sarah ging unbekümmert Richtung Süden der Stadt, um auf die Route 5 zu gelangen, welche nach Saffronia City führte. Doch der Rocket tippte sie von hinten an. "Hey Kleine, was streichst du hier so einsam rum?" wollte er wissen. Sarah blieb stumm und versuchte einfach weiter zu gehen, doch der Rocket hob sie an der Schulter fest. "Lass mich los" befahl Sarah mit fester Stimme. "Du Windpupser möchtest mir was befehlen? Das find ich ja witzig" meinte er. "Hey, lass sie los" schrie dann eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. "Los Starmie, trag ihn weg und pass auf das Mädchen auf." Und schon kam das sternförmige Pokémon her geschossen und trug den Rocket über die Nuggetbrücke. Dann flog es wieder zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen zurück. "Hi, ich bin Misty" stellte sie sich dann vor. "Die Arenaleiterin von hier?" wollte Sarah wissen. "Ja, wolltest du gegen mich kämpfen?" fragte Misty. "Nicht wirklich" antwortete Sarah und sah auf den Boden. "Nun gut, wenn doch, geb ich dir nen Tipp, hast du ein Elektropokémon?" fragte Misty weiter. Sarah nickte. "Ja". "Gut, dann greife mich am Besten damit an. Wir sehen uns" und sie verschwand in der Arena. "Komisches Mädchen" dachte sich Sarah und ging weiter nach Süden. Nachdem sie über zwei Stufen gesprungen war, stand sie vor einer Haustür. Sie zögerte nicht lange und ging in das Haus hinein. Als sie drinnen war, kam eine alte Frau auf sie zu. "Du schwebst in Lebensgefahr!!! Hier, das hier wird dich beschützen" rief sie aufgeregt und übergab Sarah ein Fokusband. "Tut mir Leid, wenn sie dich erschrocken hat" entschuldigte sich das Mädchen, welches hinten am Tisch saß. Sarah nickte nur und ging dann wieder raus. Direkt vor dem Haus, war wieder eine Stufe, über welche Sarah auch sprang. Dann sah sie endlich den Grenze zwischen Saffronia City und der Route 5. Sie ging in das Häuschen und nickte dem Mann, der hinter der Theke stand freundlich zu. Dieser nickte zurück und Sarah ging wieder heraus. Sie bog nach rechts ab und dort war auch schon der Bahnhof. Sie öffnete die große Tür und ging zum Schaffner vor. "Abfahrt nach Dukatia City in einigen Minuten. Fährst du auch mit?" wollte er wissen. Sarah nickte und zog ihren Fahrschein hervor. "Sehr gut, komm mit" forderte der Schaffner und zog Sarah in den Zug. Sarah setzte sich im Zug hin und wartete auf die Ankunft. "Nicht so lasch, Fukano!" schrie Aka, die gerade am trainieren war, ihrem Fukano zu. "Deine Feuerattacken lassen schwer zu wünschen übrig" bemerkte sie. Dann erinnerte sich Aka, dass sie von Gary ja ein bisschen Holzkohle geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sie rief Fukano zu sich und holte etwas Holzkohle aus dem Beutel und streute es auf Fukanos Haupt. "So und jetzt das Ganze noch einmal" forderte sie und zeigte auf Hunduster, mit welchem es gerade kämpfte. Fukano sollte lernen, auch selbständig andere Pokémon anzugreifen und nicht nur auf Aka's Befehle zu hören. Aka setzte sich auf einen Felsen am Ende des Feldes und wollte zusehen, wie es sich schlug. Hunduster wusste, was zu tun war. Es lief einige Male um Fukano herum und blieb dann stehen. Dann ging es in die andere Richtung und blieb erneut stehen. Das wiederholte es ein paar Mal, dann griff es an. Fukano sprang erschrocken nach hinten und schoss einen Feuerwirbel auf Hunduster. Dieser tat so, als ob er schwer getroffen sei und legte sich erschöpft auf den Boden. "Geht doch" lobte Aka Fukano und gab ihm eine Beere. Sie ging zu Hunduster und flüsterte: "Gut gemacht!" Und sie steckte ihm klammheimlich eine Eisbeere zu, da sie nicht erkennen konnte, ob sein Fell tatsächlich Feuer gefangen hatte, oder ob es nur so aussah. "Marill, komm heraus, wir gehen wieder zurück" sagte sie und holte ihr Marill aus seinem Pokéball. Dieses hüpfte sofort ins Wasser. "Ihr beiden geht zurück in die Pokébälle" erklärte sie dann und schon verschwanden die beiden in ihren Pokébällen und Aka hing sich wieder an Marill an. Derzeit war Sarah schon lange in Dukatia City angekommen und hatte sich auf den Weg nach Neuborkia gemacht. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, den Weg durch den National Park zu nehmen. Dann müsste sie über Viola und Rosalia City gehen. Und sie müsste dann nicht durch den Steineichenwald, da der ihr zu dunkel war. Und sie befürchtete, dort auf Käferpokémon zu stoßen. Sie war bereits im Nationalpark. Zum Glück war heute, am Mittwoch, kein Käferturnier, sonst wären dort noch mehr Käfer als sonst. Und das würde ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen. "Hey, hast du schon mal am Käferturnier teilgenommen?" fragte ein Junge sie dann. Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Musst du mal machen. Käferpokémon sind echt voll der Hit" meinte er und nahm zwei Pokébälle aus seiner Hosentasche. "Wir kämpfen jetzt!" beschloss er. "Nein" wehrte Sarah ab und ging weiter. "Nicht? Na gut." Und somit ging der Käfersammler wieder weiter. "Glück gehabt" dachte Sarah und atmete auf. Sie ging durch das Haus, das den Nationalpark von der Route 36 trennte. Als sie dann die Route 36 betrat, sah sie einige Trainer, die sehnsüchtig auf einen Kampf warteten. "Ha, den Gefallen tu ich euch nicht" dachte sie sich und ging an den Trainern vorbei. Dann sah sie vorn einen Angler. "Hey, kleines Mädchen. Ich habe ein neues Pokémon gefangen. Möchtest du mal sehen, wie seine Schuppen in der Sonne glänzen?" fragte dieser und sah Sarah an. "Wenn es sein muss, okay" stimmte sie dann zu. "Das müssten nach meiner Logik Wasserpokémon sein. Dagegen hat Raichu gute Chancen" dachte sie und zückte ihren Pokéball. "Los, Karpador" schrie der Angler mit seiner kräftigen Stimme. "Geht es noch lauter?" wollte Sarah wissen und ließ Raichu ohne Geschrei aus seinem Pokéball. "Rai" begrüßte es das gegnerische Karpador. "Karpa - karpa - karpa" meinte dieses, langweilig wie immer. "Los! Platscher!" befahl der Angler seinem Karpador. Dieses hüpfte auf und ab und auf und ab und auf und ab und so weiter. Sarah rieb sich verlegen am Kopf und schämte sich fürchterlich - für das Karpador. "Donnerschock" sagte sie dann zu Raichu. Dieses rannte um das Karpador und fragte sich wahrscheinlich, warum dieses nicht angriff. Dann rief es "Rai" und schickte einen Donnerschock auf das arme Karpador, welches sofort zusammenbrach. "Zurück. Uih, du bist mir zu stark." Und somit rief er das völlig erschöpfte Karpador zurück und sagte zu Sarah: "Nicht schlecht, Kleine". Sarah nickte nur und ging weiter. Als sie bei einer Kreuzung ankam, entdeckte sie ein Schild. "Hier stand Mogelbaum" stand darauf. "Aha" dachte sich Sarah und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann bog sie nach rechts ab und war nach fünf Minuten in Viola City. Sofort ging sie in ein Pokémoncenter und ließ ihr Raichu heilen. "Hi, ich bin Kite. Kennst du zufällig den Weg nach Neuborkia?" wollte ein älterer Junge von Sarah wissen. "Ähm, ja. Da muss ich grad hin" erklärte sie ihm. "Echt? Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich mitkommen würde?" wollte er wissen. "Nicht wirklich" antwortete Sarah noch immer etwas verdutzt. Dann nahm sie ihren Pokéball wieder, welchen Schwester Joy ihr entgegenstreckte. "Was ist da drin?" wollte Kite neugierig wissen. "Ein Pokémon" erklärte Sarah grinsend. "Jetzt echt?" fragte Kite ungläubig. Sarah nickte ganz schnell. "Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, welches, aber..." "Ein Raichu" sagte sie dann und steckte den Pokéball wieder weg. "Woher kommst du?" wollte Kite dann wissen. "Aus Vertania City" sagte sie kurz und ging aus dem Pokécenter heraus. "Aha. Ich bin aus Oliviana City. In Vertania City wohnt doch dieser Arenaleiter Gary. Ist der echt so gut, wie die Meisten sagen?" wollte er wissen. Sarah nickte mit leuchtenden Augen. "Er ist der beste Pokémontrainer, den ich kenne" behauptete Sarah wahrheitsgemäß. "Aha. Meine Schwester Jasmin ist auch ganz gut. Sie trainiert Stahlpokémon" erklärte Kite dann. "Bist du endlich wieder zurück?" wollte Sandra von ihrer Tochter wissen. "Wir wollen essen" erklärte sie dann. "Ja, wie sieht's aus? Natürlich bin ich nicht da. Ich bin im Mondberg. Aber wenn wir gerade dabei sind: Was gibt's zu Essen?" "Siehst du dann. Setz dich hin und warte auf das Essen. Wir haben den Pizzaservice rufen lassen" erklärte sie und sah Aka an. "Jetzt geh. Wir essen vorn bei der Arena, weil noch einige Trainer vorbeikommen wollten. Verstanden?" Aka nickte gehorsam und ging nach unten in die Arena. Dort ging sie an allen Asstrainern vorbei und wartete vor der Drachenstatue. Dann sah sie von vorn einen Jungen kommen, der wohl Sandra herausfordern wollte. Er redete mit dem ersten Trainer, kam dann ohne Kampf an ihm vorbei und ging auf Treppe zu. "Hä? In welchem Film sind wir hier? Der muss doch kämpfen. Ass Nummer 1" schrie Aka nach vorn. Der Junge drehte sich zu ihr. "Wieso hast du den Jungen vorbei gelassen?" wollte sie wissen. "Er muss etwas zu Sandra bringen" erklärte er. "Dazu muss er nicht kämpfen?" wollte sie wissen. Der Asstrainer schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu Tür. "Dass es so etwas gibt" dachte sich Aka und sah auf die Treppe vor der hinteren Plattform, auf welcher sie saß. Dann kam der Junge zur letzten Asstrainerin, welche ihn ebenso ungehindert vorbei ließ. Dann kam er zu Aka. "Hallo, ich muss zu Sandra" erklärte er schnell. "Und wieso denkst du, dass ich nicht Sandra bin?" wollte Aka wissen. "Ich hab Sandra schon einmal gesehen" behauptete er. "Bei einem Treffen von den Johto - Arenaleitern" erzählte er weiter. "Ach so, na dann" meinte sie und wartete kurz. Der Junge sah Aka kritisch an. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaandraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" schrie sie dann laut. "Ja, was ist denn, Kindchen?" fragte Sandra und eilte zu ihrer Tochter. "Da ist jemand, der was von dir will. Uih, lustig" bemerkte sie und kicherte in sich hinein. "Wer bist du?" wollte Sandra von dem Jungen wissen. "Ich bin Ryan und muss etwas von dem Arenaleiter aus Anemonia City bringen" erklärte er. "Ach ja? Was denn?" wollte Sandra wissen. "Ein Geschenk für mich?" platzte Aka dazwischen. "Vermutlich nicht" bemerkte Ryan kurz. "Jedenfalls soll ich von meinen Eltern die VM05 Fliegen bringen" sagte er dann an Sandra gewandt. "Oh, darf ich das meinem Panzaeron beibringen?" wollte Aka wissen. "Von mir aus" meinte Sandra und nahm die VM an. "Ich muss jetzt dem Pizzaservice sein Geld geben. Ich glaube, das waren schon so um die 4000 Pokédollar, oder? Iß nicht immer so viel, Aka" bemerkte sie und verschwand in der Treppe. "Du kommst also aus Anemonia City. Ist das nicht in der Nähe von Oliviana City?" fragte Aka neugierig. Ryan nickte. "Hm. Und du gehst da jetzt sicherlich wieder hin, oder?" wollte Aka wissen. "Schätzungsweise" meinte er und drehte sich zur Treppe. "Halt, bleib da. Du ißt noch mit uns und nimmst mich dann mit. Überzeuge meine Eltern, dass du unbedingt willst, dass ich mitkomme, weil du mich sympathisch findest" schlug sie vor. "Aber, was ist, wenn ich allein zurück will?" fragte Ryan. "Dann hast du Pech" meinte Aka ganz ungerührt, wie immer. "Grrr" machte Ryan und nickte dann doch. "Juhu" meinte Aka und sprang beinahe in die Luft. "Wir sollten so langsam mal essen oder da sein" bemerkte Kite am Abend. "Tja, wir sollten eigentlich in einigen Minuten da sein. Wir sind jetzt ja schon auf Route 29 und das ist die Route zwischen Rosalia und Neuborkia" erklärte Sarah. "Sag mal, ich bin aus Kanto und kenne mich hier aus. Solltest nicht du dich auskennen?" fragte Sarah etwas irritiert. "Tja, ich bin eben nicht allwissend wie du,.... Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte er dann. "Sarah" sagte sie kurz. "Bist du nicht die, die sich immer um Pokémon kümmert? Die Schwester von Gary?" fragte er. "Kümmerte. Ich geh erst nach Neuborkia, dann mach ich 'nen Rundgang in Johto" erklärte sie. "Wow, Schwester von nem Arenaleiter aus Kanto, würd ich auch gern sein" bemerkte er. "Glaub ich nicht" meinte Sarah und lachte sich schier krumm. "Warum?" fragte Kite und sah aus, als ob er einige Sekunden lang nachdenken würde. Dann, nach zwei Minuten Gedenkzeit lachte er. "Ach so! Schwester von Arenaleiter - ich! Haha" explodierte er. "Sehr schnell" bemerkte Sarah und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dann zeigte sie auf eine Stadt, die vor ihnen lag. "Wir sind da" erklärte sie dann. "Was willst du eigentlich bei Lind?" fragte Kite dann. "Ach, mein Bruder hat gesagt, ich soll mir endlich mal ein Startpokémon besorgen, weil er mir nur ein Pichu gefangen hatte. Und das habe ich dann eben ein bisschen trainiert und so, dann hat es sich eben weiterentwickelt" erklärte Sarah. "Was du hast ein Pichu so hoch trainiert?" fragte Kite ungläubig. Sarah nickte. "Nicht schlecht, Frau Specht" meinte er und sah auf den Boden. Inzwischen saßen Sandra, Aka, Bryan (Aka's Vater) und Ryan am Tisch und aßen Pizza. "Du bist also Ryan" meinte Bryan und musterte Ryan. Ryan nickte zurückhaltend und aß ein Stück seiner Pizza. "Der Sohn von Hartwig also. Er trainiert ja Kampfpokémon" behauptete Sandra. Ryan nickte erneut. "Hm" machten Sandra und Bryan und sahen sich an. Dann sagte Aka: "Ryan hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich mit ihm mitgehen könnte." Sandra sah auf. "Wohin wolltest du denn hin, Ryan?" wollte sie dann wissen. "Nach Neuborkia und dann eben wieder nach Hause. Ich muss mir ein Pokémon von Li... Professor Lind holen" erklärte er. "Ja genau" stimmte Aka zu und nickte. "Apropos, du könntest dir jetzt auch endlich mal ein Startpokémon holen, Aka" bemerkte Bryan. "Ich? Ich hab doch genug. Fünf Pokémon habe ich immer dabei, das ist doch mehr als genug. Frag doch Ryan, der hat sicher auch nicht viel mehr dabei" bemerkte sie und sah hoffnungsvoll auf Ryan. "Ich hab nur zwei Pokémon" gab er zu und sah auf sein Knie. "Und welche?" fragte Aka neugierig. "Ein Noctuh und ein Psiana" sagte er kurz angebunden. "Ein Psiana, also? Und ein Noctuh? Nicht schlecht, Kleiner" lobte Sandra. "Sandra, darf ich jetzt mit ihm gehen? Äh mitgehen, meinte ich. Mist" wollte Aka drängelnd wissen. "Von mir aus. Aber geht erst morgen los, weil es jetzt schon dunkel ist. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ihr so verrückt seid und um die Zeit draußen rumlaufen möchtet" meinte sie. "Ryan, du kannst hier übernachten. Aka, bringe ihn nach oben. Er kann bei dir im Zimmer auf der Couch schlafen" meinte sie und stand auf, da ein Trainer vor ihr stand. "Das ist doch Gary" meinte Aka. "Ich weiß. Hallo Gary, was führt dich zu uns?" wollte Sandra wissen. "Ich wollte mehr oder weniger zu diesem Mädchen, da" erklärte er kurz. "Du kennst ja Sarah, meine Schwester. Das braunhaarige Mädchen, dass am Silberberg nach mir gesucht hat" erklärte er geschwind. "Ja, kenn ich. Was is mit ihr?" wollte sie wissen. "Weißt du, ob sie jetzt tatsächlich nach Neuborkia gegangen ist, oder wo hin sie genau wollte?" fragte er. "Ähm, keine Ahnung. Obwohl, ich glaube sie sagte was von Neuborkia, bin mir aber nicht sicher" meinte sie. "Nun ja, auch gut. Johto ist ja nicht so groß, dass sie sich großartig verlaufen könnte, wenn man mal von den Höhlen absieht" meinte er. Dann wandte er sich Sandra zu. "Und ich soll was von Professor Eich bringen. Es ist irgendwas von nem Arenaleitertreffen, wie ich es mal mitbekommen habe" erklärte Gary und drückte Sandra eine Einladung in die Hand. "Ich muss dann wieder gehen. Wiedersehen, guten Abend noch." Und somit verschwand Gary wieder. Sandra las währenddessen die Einladung: "An alle Arenaleiter von Johto und Kanto. Das alljährliche Arenaleitertreffen findet wieder statt! Es ist am nächsten Montag ab 14.00 Uhr geplant. Treffpunkt: Dukatia City, Dachgeschoss des Einkaufszentrums. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Die Top Vier und Prof. Eich. PS: Die Familie ist natürlich herzlich willkommen". Sie sah auf Bryan. "Du kommst doch mit, oder?" wollte sie dann wissen. Dieser nickte und aß weiter. "Gut. Aka, wir werden uns da dann wahrscheinlich sehen, wenn du mit Ryan mitgehst. Ich würde dich dann gerne auf diesem Treffen sehen" befahl sie Aka mit strengem Blick. "Na gut", meinte diese und ging mit Ryan in ihr Zimmer. "Da, schlaf auf der Couch" sagte sie kurz und warf sich in ihr Bett. "Wo sollen wir jetzt heut nacht bleiben? Ich hab keine Lust hier draußen zu bleiben und dort dann als Penner zu enden" meckerte Kite herum. "Bleib ruhig. Bist du n Mädchen, oder wie jetzt?" wollte Sarah wissen. "Wir können sicherlich Professor Lind fragen, wo wir bleiben können" beruhigte Sarah ihn. "Okay, gehen wir erst einmal ins Labor" schlug Kite vor und öffnete die Tür zu einem großen Gebäude, was wohl das Labor sein musste. Als die beiden drin waren, sahen sie am hinteren Ende des Raums einen Mann in einem weißen Kittel stehen. "Das müsste Professor Lind sein" meinte Kite. "Nee, jetzt echt?" fragte Sarah sarkastisch. Kite nickte nur und ging auf den Professor zu. "Professor Lind?" fragte er ihn. "Ja, das bin ich" stimmte er zu. "Kann ich etwas für euch tun?" wollte er wissen. "Ja. Mein Bruder,... äh nein, meine Schwester Jasmin hat hier angerufen und gesagt, dass ich ein Startpokémon brauche" erklärte er kurz und regte sich über seine ganzen Sprachfehler auf. "Gut. Du hast drei Pokémon zur Auswahl: Kramurx, das Unlicht/Flugpokémon; Traunfugil, das Geistpokémon und Farbeagle, das Normalpokémon. Sie sind alle drei sehr selten" erklärte er und streckte Kite drei Pokébälle entgegen. "Ich werde Kramurx nehmen" erklärte er, ohne großes Überlegen und steckte es ein. "Gut. Hier bekommst du noch fünf Pokébälle und den Pokédex. Mehr brauchst du jetzt wohl noch nicht. Einen Pokécom hast du sicher schon bekommen, oder?" fragte Professor Lind und sah Kite an. Der nickte. "Gut und nun zu dir..." begann er und sah auf Sarah. "Lass mich raten, du bist mit dem Arenaleiter aus Vertania City verwandt, nicht wahr? Diese Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend. Ihr ähnelt euch, wie ein Karpador dem anderen" sagte er und lächelte. Sarah hingegen stellte sich das mit den Karpador sehr bildlich vor und verzog ihr Gesicht. "Ich? Ein Karpador? Üäh" dachte sie sich und schüttelte geekelt den Kopf. "Ja, jedenfalls soll ich ebenfalls mein Startpokémon bekommen" erklärte sie kurz. "Gut, dann wähle du noch zwischen Traunfugil und Farbeagle" sagte er und hob die beiden übrig gebliebenen Pokébälle hoch. "Ich hätte gern Traunfugil" meinte sie und sah gespannt auf Professor Lind. "Gut" stimmte er zu und überreichte Sarah den Pokéball mit Traunfugil. Dann gab er ihr ebenfalls fünf Pokébälle und den Pokédex. "Danke" meinte Sarah und verstaute alles. "Professor Lind, wissen Sie, wo wir übernachten könnten?" fragte Kite dann. "Ähm, hm, ja, ihr könntet in das Gästezimmer bei mir Zuhause benützen" schlug er vor. Kite fiel ihm buchstäblich um den Hals: "Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke" sagte er solange, bis ihm die Luft ausging. Dann fügte er dankbar hinzu: "Ich werde kein Penner sein". "Hey, du kleines Etwas, steh auf. Wir müssen endlich los! Ich will ein Pokémon" schrie Aka am nächsten Morgen herum. Ryan gähnte und sah verschlafen auf. "Hä?" fragte er dann etwas hilflos. "Mensch, wir müssen los! Nach Neuborkia! Sonst sind keine Pokémon mehr übrig!" schrie sie weiter. "Aha" machte Ryan nur und warf sich wieder zurück. "WACH AUF" donnerte Aka und sah Ryan strafend an. "Ach komm, kannst mich mal gern haben" schimpfte Ryan und drehte sich um. "Hab ich nicht. Ich hab jemand anderen ... Jetzt steh auf" wich sie wieder vom Thema ab. Ryan schien das nicht zu interessieren. Er versuchte weiter zu schlafen, was ihm nicht gelang, da er einige feste Stöße von der Seite verpasst bekam. "STEH ENDLICH AUF DU PENNER" schrie Aka erneut und zog ihm die Decke weg. Endlich gab Ryan ein Lebenszeichen von sich. "Ah, Hilfe!" meinte er und schrak auf. "Na endlich" meinte Aka zufrieden. "Geht's noch? Ich wollte schlafen" bemerkte er und sah Aka noch verschlafener als vorhin an. "Los, wir gehen jetzt" kommandierte sie. Ryan stand langsam auf und schulterte seinen Rucksack. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin und machte die Augen halb zu. "Ich komme gleich wieder" gab Aka Bescheid und ging nach draußen. Nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder und hatte einen Eimer Wasser in der Hand. Ryan schlief inzwischen wieder seelenruhig. "Hab ich es mir doch gedacht..." grinste Aka und stellte sich vor Ryan. Sie holte Schwung und ... Platsch! "Hey, was soll das? Tickst du noch ganz richtig?" fragte Ryan erschrocken. "Haha" machte Aka und krümmte sich vor Lachen. "Ich find das nicht witzig" meckerte er und stand auf. "Gut, jetzt wo ich wach bin, können wir gehen. Bist du noch immer im Zimmer? Ich dachte, du wolltest gehen?" fragte er. "Ja, ja, nur keine Panik" beruhigte Aka und nahm ihren Rucksack auf den Rücken. Dann ging sie, gefolgt von Ryan, aus dem Zimmer. Sie gingen nach unten in die Arena und Aka rief Sandra zu: "Hey! Sandra! Wir gehen jetzt nach Neuborkia, da du ja unbedingt wolltest, dass ich mir ein Anfangspokémon besorge". "Noch lauter geht es nicht mehr?" wollte Ryan wissen. "Doch schon, aber sonst krieg ich Ärger" meinte Aka und ging aus der Arena heraus. Ryan ebenfalls. 


End file.
